The story's of party pirates cove
by Phoenixhero101
Summary: This is number of one-shots based on a clan I'm in for Minecraft and some of my times on the server and the fun and funny times me and my clan buddies have had. first fic so be nice plz .
1. the nether base

**(This is a story based on a clan I'm in for Minecraft and some of my times on the server and the fun and funny times me and my clan buddies have had.)**

**(with, Shadowmonkey44, Dustfinger, Superpengy, Unholymonk, and (me) Link101)**

Ch 1 the nether base

So I was walking through the streets of pirates cove when I saw my friend Shadowmonkey44 or shadow with a group of guys by the nether portal "hey guys." I said they all turned to me. " hey link." they said looking at me. "what you guys doing?" I asked walking over to them. "nether adventure." said Unholymonk. "hay you want to come with us?" asked shadow. "sweet just let me get some armor." I said before I ran back to my home and grabbed my iron armor and sword.

I raced back to the portal. "ok let's go." Said Dustfinger. As we emerged on the other side of the portal we were out side of a house in a wall. "what is this place guys." I asked

Walking over to a sign. "it's the nether base." said Superpengy. "cool." I said

So for the next half hour the five of us had a fun time wandering the nether. Laughing at one another when we would screw up and get killed by a zombie pig man. So when we finally made it back to the nether base we all gathered together to compare our loot not having much I detached my self from the rest of the group and went to go cheek out the base.

As I walked in side I saw a chest and went to see what was in it but it was empty. I then saw about six beds with chests next to them deciding to tack a little nap I went over to a bed and tried to lay down in it.

But as soon as I lied down there was an explosion.

As soon as I respond and found my way back to the nether I saw every one in the base. I went back in and all four of my friends looked at me.

"Um link what just happened why did you blow up the nether base?!" asked shadow. "better question is how did you blow up the nether base." said Superpengy. " I don't know I just laid down in a bed and it exploded." I said.

" hmmm." said Unholymonk who being an admin had god mode on and couldn't dye went sponed a bed in put it down and laid down there was a boom and he was standing there and put nether bed down and laid down. BOOM!

"I think the beds explode in the nether." he said. "NO SHIT!" we all yelled.

And so the rest of the day we all ended up blowing up the nether base. It is now no more. all that is left is a crater full of lava and zombie pig men. All because I wanted to take a nap. Well that just proves that being a west cost party pirate is no easy task.

**( believe it or not this isn't the first thing I caused. there is more to come from pig miss haps to HEROBRINE worshipers from silent grifers to door thief's from mod wars to Pandora you never know what will happin at the party pirates cove.) Plez review thank you.**


	2. the endo pillar

**Ch 2 the endo pillar**

**(with, clawKalin , and me link101) **

Me and my friend clawKalin or claw were screwing around in the end and just having fun. I then took my bow out and started shooting ender men from they obsidian spire we were on. I'd hit one and it get pissed at me and teleport away I did that to at least twenty endermen till clawKalin looked at me and said. "dude how many are you going to piss off." I then looked at all the pissed off endermen then back at claw and said. "how many arrows do I have?" he then pushed me off the spire. " shit." I said as I was swarmed by endermen. They entire time claw was laughing like mad at the site at my misery. Well that just proves that being a west cost party pirate is no easy task.

**(well there are still more story's to tell and more advencher to be had so plz review) :D**


	3. the silent man

**Chapter 3 the silent man **

**(with, clawKalin, and (me) link101)**

So I was going through spawn town till I saw my friend claw trying to get some guy out of his house. I walked over to him and asked what he was doing. "this guy just walked in to my house and started looking though my chests." he said looking at me. "I've asked him to leave but he won't." "what did he say?" I asked. "nothing he hasn't said a word." said claw stating to sound annoyed. I looked at the guy. "hay man can you plez leave my friends house?" I asked. He looked at me then went back to what he was doing. "see." said claw. I thought about it for a secant. "have you tried killing him yet?" I asked. "no." said claw. I poled out my diamond sword and started walking over to him seeing what I was doing he ran for the door. But before he ran away he broke the door, picked it up then sprinted down the gravel street. Me and claw just stood there. After a minute claw spoke. "he he just stole my door." claw then ran over to his chest. "along with most of my shit!" he yelled polling out his sword and running out of the house.

I then smiled. "god I love being a party pirate." I said as I chased after them.


	4. thumbs up boys lets do this!

Chapter 4 thumbs up boys lets do this!

(with ,Shadowmonky44, Jokerprince, Silentflight, and me link101)

Me Shadow, Joker, and Silent were wondering around the desert looking for an NPC'S village that some one had said they'd seen out here a few days ago. As we came over a sand dun we saw hordes of mobs below us. There were Zombies, Creepers, Skeletons and Endermen all roaming around.

I looked over at the guys. "I can tack um you guys just sit tight ill be back in a sec." I said drawing my iron sword

"he's an idiot he can't tack them all by himself." said Joker.

"LEROY JANKINS!" I yelled at the top of my longs running down the dun getting all the mobs attention.

"Yep he's dead." said Shadow

"ya he's defiantly done for." said silent in his usual monition voice.

And next thing I know I was surrounded. "oh shit!" i yelled as an endermen appeared. It screeched in anger then before I knew it i was back at spawn I was back at spawn.

After I teleported back to the guys they all just stared at me as Shadow gave me my stuff back.

Joker side. "ok lets go Leroy." he said with a groan.

"shut it." I said as we proceeded to search the desert looking for the village.


End file.
